


Lil Youkai

by PaperFox19



Category: Akame ga Kill!
Genre: Humiliation, Hyperinflation, M/M, Yaoi, nude
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 15:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5095037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tatsumi just thought the totem from his village was just that, a simple totem but in fact it was a living imperial arms, with his power he was able to save Ieyasu. They become members of Night Raid using Lil Youkai Tatsumi hopes to bring down the corrupt capital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lil Youkai Awakens

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Lil Youkai

Tatsumi just thought the totem from his village was just that, a simple totem but in fact it was a living imperial arms, with his power he was able to save Ieyasu. They become members of Night Raid using Lil Youkai Tatsumi hopes to bring down the corrupt capital.

-x-

Chap 1 Lil Youkai Awakens

Tatsumi had thought it was just a wood totem, he had no idea the secret that was inside. He fought with Akame and the totem had protected him from her blade. He had no idea the truth of the situation what the people who took him in were doing. Everyone one of them…the horror they were inflicting…they took in people who were new in town, fresh off the streets, lured them in with pretty words, drugged them, tortured them, killed them.

He had no idea this was happening, what’s worse his friends Sayo and Ieyasu had showed up to town and had fallen prey to these monsters. He saw Sayo beaten and tortured hanging from the roof it was clear she was dead. “Ta…Tatsumi…” he turned and saw his friend Ieyasu in a jail cell. He’d been poisoned and if something wasn’t done he’s gonna die. “That girl she beat Sayo to death, but Sayo…she never gave in!”

Aria showed her true colors and Tatsumi killed her. Leone and Akame stared at him in surprise. “Hehe now that’s what I’m talking about.” A new voice surprised them all. The wood totem cracked and inside there was what appeared to be a tegiu. The teigu responded to Tatsumi. “I’ve been waiting for you to wake up kid now your perfect for me.” The teigu’s sealed state was a tiny mask with a round orb base, it had been placed inside the wood totem.

The teigu glowed and released its living body. He had a round face with big eyes and pointy horns. His eyes were like shuriken and he had a big Cheshire like grin. His body had a large cape, and his head floated from his floating orb body. He had white hands like a magician. “Whoa what are you?”

“I’m a living teigu called Lil Youkai, though you could give me a name?” he said and began to chuckle.

“Ta…Tatsumi…” the boy turned back to his friend. He was sick, and he was dying. “I…don’t want to die…I wanted to see you again!”

“He has Lubora disease. There is no cure, the lady of the house liked to poison her victims she kept a diary of it all.”

“No he can’t die…” he hugged his friend. Tears streamed down his face.

“No cure? Well there is always me.” Lil Youkai reached forward, and his white hand passed into Ieyasu’s body. The male gasped and the teigu pulled out some strange black goo. He brought it up to his mouth and began to eat it. He pulled the poison out of the boy’s body and ate it all. “He’ll live now, so Tatsumi how about that name?”

“You saved him? Thank you!” He hugged his now sleeping friend. Not only was the poison removed from him the damage caused by the poison was healed. “How about Jest?” his imperial arms laughed.

“Jest huh sounds good looks like we will be working together from now on Tatsumi just don’t go soft.”

“Can you help my friend Sayo to?”

“Huh? I can’t bring back the dead, this guy stayed strong and survived through sheer will.” He says and pokes Ieyasu on the cheek. “He’s got a strong will just like you Tatsumi, but you…you have something special. Something that called to me. Now if that is all for the day I’d like to rest.” He reverted back to his totem state. “You’re buddy will need a day’s rest but he’ll be good as new.”

“Well that was interesting.” Leone grabs Tatsumi and lifts him and Ieyasu up.

“Wha…What are you doing?” he gasped and clung to his friend tighter.

“You’ll both be joining Night Raid we could use boys of your skill.” They were carried off to the group, and were brought to Night Raid’s base where they would wait for the boss to show up, Leone had a good feeling about Tatsumi. He would join and so would Ieyasu, what’s more Tatsumi had a rather interesting Teigu.

She read about it but not a lot of info was there, Lil Youkai was a living imperial arms but it’s abilities beyond that were unknown. It was said to be lost after a transport. ‘Well we can add poison eater to the book but it didn’t seem like a support type, wonder what it can do?’

To be continued

Chap 2 First Mission


	2. First Mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chap 2 First Mission

Ieyasu had recovered after a few days of rest. Tatsumi stayed by his side the whole time, he had to fill his buddy in. Leone had brought them to the Night Raid base and they were waiting for the boss to return before making Tatsumi and Ieyasu one of them.

Once he was awake Leone gave them the tour. They met Mine and Sheele, they were nice enough, Sheele more than Mine. Leone led them to the training square where Bulat was working out shirtless. “Hey boys good to see you up and about.” Tatsumi blinked.

“Do I know you?” Bulat laughed.

“I was the guy in the armor.” It came to him in an instant he could almost see the armor on him now.

“Oh yeah that guy. My name is Tatsumi, this is my close friend Ieyasu.” Ieyasu bowed.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Leone smiled. “By the way he’s gay.” Ieyasu acted in an instant, he grabbed Tatsumi and pulled him away from Bulat. That surprised both assassins.

“Ohh I had a feeling by any chance are you two gay.” The larger male was smiling, he had a sense about these two.

“Hehe, yeah me and Ieyasu used to experiment back in the village.” His partner blushed.

“Gah Tatsumi don’t tell him that!” Tatsumi laughed and pulled him in for a kiss. Bulat whistled. That was one hot kiss, full of passion and love.

“Hehehe Tatsumi-sama is quite skilled in many ways.” Jest appeared.

“So this is his imperial arms, so what can you do?” the teigu smiled.

“Ohh many things would you like a sample?” Bulat grinned.

“Sounds like a challenge.” Tatsumi and Ieyasu broke their kiss.

“Oi Jest don’t just come out on your own, this guy isn’t an enemy.” Ieyasu put a hand on his shoulder.

“Hold on Tatsumi that’s the thing that saved me right? Let’s see what else it can do.”

“Fine, Jest go ahead but don’t do anything crazy okay?” the teigu grinned.

“Cross my core.” Jest and Bulat faced off. The teigu chuckled.

“Alright Jest let’s see what you got?” Bulat rushed at him and began to attack only for Jest to dodge his swings. “I got you!” he swung his sword and it cut off the arm, only to have it reattach.

“Sorry but guns and bullets and pointy things won’t work on me. Now let’s see let’s see oh yes there it is I got it!!!” His eyes glowed. “Wish granted!” beams fired from his eyes and hit Bulat dead on.

“Whoa!” the boys were shocked. When the light cleared Bulat was fine, naked but fine…wait naked!!! Both boys were drawn to the sight to the older man he was chiseled sure but even his lower half was quite fine indeed. Well kept feet, chiseled legs his crotch was crowned with neatly trimmed pubes, his family jewels were quite large but not as large as Bulat’s piece, 9 inches long thick and he wasn’t even hard yet.

“Well that’s a surprise, guess Tatsumi wanted to see me naked?” he threw Tatsumi a wink.

“Nope nope nope this wish came from none other than Ieyasu!” the boy blushed and Tatsumi grinned. He ruffled his friend’s hair and laughed.

“Ha I knew it, acting all tough but you think he’s hot too.” He turned towards his teigu. “So do you grant wishes or something? I wished for Ieyasu to be saved.”

“Yes and no, no and yes if the conditions are right and once a wish is granted I can remember it until I gain a new master,” an idea came to Tatsumi’s mind.

“So you can use that beam thing on Ieyasu?” the teigu grinned and his eyes glowed. Ieyasu got hit with the beam and all his clothing vanished. The boy’s hard 7 inch cock sprang up, hard from the kiss Tatsumi had given him.

“Gah Tatsumi!” he blushed and tried to cover himself.

“What you wanted to test his abilities out.” Bulat walked over to them.

“Well boys I’m certainly happy to have you here.” Boy was he his cock was standing erect at 10 inches, and he had no shame showing it off. “Come by my room if you want to have some fun, fun fact I’m into threesomes.” He gave a wink before walking off, the two starring at his ass as he left.

The rest of the tour went on with humorous effects since Jest couldn’t restore clothes Tatsumi had to apologize by walking around with Ieyasu naked. “See it’s not so bad with both of us naked right?” Tatsumi let his 8 incher swing free.

“It’s still embarrassing as hell.”

“Nah it feels like the old times, with you around I feel so much better. Like the times we used to bathe together, sleep together and we even trained together naked guess it’s cause I have you around I feel so comfortable.” His smile, damn that smile it made Ieyasu relax and he walked letting his 7 incher swing free.

They ran into Lubbock, he took a look at them and then saw their cocks. “What no way they’re both bigger than me!” he sulked. “I won’t lose to you guys!” he ran off crying and they sweat dropped.

It turned out the boss was back and she was fine with the two joining up. “The capitol has become corrupt we must bring it down.”

“I’m with you Tatsumi, these sick bastards must be stopped.” They were given new clothes to wear and had a mission to do. Ieyasu and Tatsumi wore matching clothes tan shirt and black pants, and Ieyasu was now sporting a black headband.

Tatsumi wore a vest he kept his totem inside, and he had his blade. Ieyasu had tonfa and the two went out to handle their mission. As it happened this corrupt official was performing crimes and this man Ogre was putting the blame for various people sending innocent men to their execution. While Ayame and Leone went after Gamal Tatsumi and Ieyasu went after Ogre.

The man had been drinking judging by the blush on his cheeks. The boys went up to him and asked to speak with him but needed somewhere to be alone. Ogre eyed them, they were cute and just his type. He smirked and followed them to a secluded space. Ogre was eyeing the boys tight asses as they walked, he was getting boned up at the prospects.

They stopped and quickly bowed. “Please let us join the imperial army!” Ogre deflated.

“So that’s what you wanted, should have known. Enter the training course like everyone else.”

“We don’t have time for that.”

“Our village needs money, we don’t have a lot of time.” Ogre smirked.

“Well if you really want to join, prove it.” He undid his pants and freed his disgusting cock. The thing reeked of bad odor not even a nice musk. It smelled of blood, who knows how many people he’s forced into his bed.

The boys moved closer, but while Ogre thought he was gonna get his dick sucked he got a big surprise, Tatsumi drew his sword and slashed him across the chest while Ieyasu hit him hard with his tonfa. He was knocked down and they thought it was over.

Ogre however got up and drew his weapon. “You little shits, fuck going easy I’m gonna kick your asses and I’m gonna make you my personal bitches!” he rushed at the two.

He greatly underestimated them. Ieyasu blocked his attacks with his tonfa while Tatsumi attacked, with one quick swing of the sword he cut off Ogre’s head. They returned victorious, after giving their report they were sent to Bulat.

The large male gave them a smile before yanking off their clothes; off went the vest shirts pants and boxers with the boys gasping. “What the hell is this?” Bulat began inspecting their muscled bodies.

“Well we have had allies who withheld injuries from a poison tipped weapon.”

“Ohh.” Ieyasu hung his head, feeling guilty for thinking ill of the man. That lasted less than 5 minutes as Bulat put on a pair of rubber gloves.

“Alright now bend over so I can check your prostate.”

“What?!”

To be continued

Chap 3 Training


End file.
